


The Transfiguration

by winterofthedarkestlight



Series: Fantasia [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Magical Realism, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterofthedarkestlight/pseuds/winterofthedarkestlight





	The Transfiguration

Her husband was killed with a red umbrella on the front porch. The umbrella used to be white, but his blood had soaked it so thoroughly that not a hint of its original form remained save for the handle, which was still black. 

It passed straight through his chest, the metal end protruding from his back like a blunted wing. 

She told the police there was a dead bird on her porch. 

When they arrived, they stared at his body for a long time. Why did you kill him with an umbrella, the youngest one asked.

She huffed. He tried to fly, she said. He stabbed himself with his own wings. 

The police chief slowly dragged a cigarette from his lips. He wiped his sweaty forehead with his sleeve. The smoke curled and vanished into the vast miles of desolate wasteland. 

Stabbed through chest with a white umbrella, he dictated to the air. The youngest one jumped off the porch to jot it down in a small notepad. 

It’s not white, she said. It’s red. It became red. 

The police chief extinguished his cigarette and walked back to his car. The youngest one tripped after him. They drove away. 

She touched her ring. Eight. And now there were seven. 

She went back inside and called her children. Your mother is dead, she told them.


End file.
